Entre Cálculos e Formulas Matematicas
by J. Kayra
Summary: Aproveitar seu único dia de folga do trabalho para estudar é uma coisa que poucos fazem, mas que todos detestam. Porém estudar tornasse uma coisa até legal quando termina desse jeito... Apesar de deixála confusa.


Suspirou desanimada.

Estava ali há meia hora tentando entender aqueles cálculos que não entravam na sua cabeça.

Se ao menos tivesse ajuda para estudar. Mas desta vez ele estava ocupado e não poderia ajuda-la. Também, não deveria fica pedindo sua ajuda sempre que fosse estudar Matemática, afinal nem sempre ele estaria lá para ajuda-la... Como desta vez!

Dali a dois dias teria de fazer a bendita prova de Matemática, pois isso tinha que aproveitar seu dia de folga do trabalho (hoje!) para estudar. Não que isso a agradasse, mas não tinha escolhas.

Olhou mais uma vez para aquele bando de cálculos e formulas, que para ela não tinha lógica, se perguntando o porquê de não ter aceitado a ajuda de suas amigas.

-Está com muita dificuldade com a matéria? – ele perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado, como se não ligasse.

Assustou-se.

Lógico, não esperava que alguém, ainda mais _ele_, fosse parar na porta de seu quarto e lhe fazer tal pergunta.

-Está com muita dificuldade com a matéria? – ele tornou a perguntar, quando não houve resposta. – Quer ajuda, Tohru?

Agora sim ela estava surpresa! Nunca esperou que ele fosse lhe oferecer ajuda.

-Se você não se incomodar em me ajudar... – respondeu sorridente, não querendo se sentir um peso.

-Se me incomodasse não estaria oferecendo ajuda. – disse de forma grosseira.

Se sentiu meio triste e desapontada ao ouvir tal coisa. Mas o que mais queria dele? Ele já estava lhe oferecendo ajuda, o que era surpreendente!

-Desculpa! – pediu em tom baixo e meio contrariado, virando o rosto.

Claro que ele tinha percebido o que se passou com ela. Afinal esta tinha abaixado a cabeça e desfeito seu sorriso, que agora voltava ao seu rosto.

-o-

Sentaram-se e estudaram por volta de umas duas horas. Que para ele passaram rápido demais, só pelo fato de estar com ela. Até se esqueceu de que era para estudar.

Obviamente que não contaria isso para ela. Nem deixaria que descobrisse tais pensamentos. Por puro medo de ser rejeitado. E também não queria ficar a sombra daquela "ratazana".

Já tinham revisado quase toda a matéria que cairia na prova e estavam um pouco cansados – apesar de seus pensamentos estarem um pouco longe - de ficarem sentados estudando. Por isso não recusou quando ela propôs que fosse arranjar algo para comerem e assim esticarem um pouco as pernas.

Tinha acabo de lanchar e descansavam um pouco antes que tivessem que subir e terminar de revisar a matéria. Mas não queria estudar, estava cansado de fazê-lo, porém disse que a ajudaria.

Foi então que percebeu, ao olha-la de relance, que parecia incomodada com aquele silencio. E não se surpreendeu quando essa se pronunciou:

-Obrigada por me ajudar Kyo-kun. – agradeceu sorrindo como sempre.

-Não precisa agradecer. Enquanto te ajudo estudo também. – respondeu serio.

Droga!

Era incrível a capacidade que tinha de terminar uma conversa. Não sabia o porque era assim, ainda mais com ela. Mas não conseguia se "controlar".

Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, também, com aquele silencio. Ainda mais por ter terminado uma conversa que mal começará. Então resolveu falar alguma coisa, e ficou impressionado ao perceber como era difícil começar uma conversa.

-Vai trabalhar amanhã? – perguntou mais para falar alguma coisa do que por curiosidade.

-Sim. Por isso estou aproveitando meu dia de folga para estudar. – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Não entendia como ela conseguia sorrir sempre. Nem se lembrava de vê-la alguma vez triste ou sem sorrir. Parecia algo que fazia parte dela. E se recriminou por ficar admirando-a sorrir.

-...

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

Então resolveram subir e terminar os estudos.

-o-

-o-

Não demorou muito para terminarem de passar o resto da matéria e demorou menos ainda para que o insistente silêncio incomodo dominasse o ambiente.

Se levantaram da mesinha em que estudaram a tarde toda e ficaram um de frente para o outro se olhando. Tohru tornou a agradecer a ajuda e mais uma vez se surpreendeu em não receber uma resposta como a outra.

Desta vez recebeu algo mais...

Kyo inclinou-se e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. Quando estava na porta virou a cabeça um pouco para olha-la e murmurou um "Obrigado!", deixado para traz uma Tohru completamente surpresa.

--

Sim, aquele dia tinha aprendido algo mais além de formulas e cálculos matemáticos...

* * *

Sem comentários! 

Particularmente não gostei desse final mais não resisti xD.

Mas espero que a Pmelokinha e quem mais tenha lido tenha gostado da fic.

_**Homenagem:**_

_Parabéns amigaaa!_

_Espero que tenha gostado da fic. Não consegui imaginar os dois no contexto que me pediu, mas cuidei para deixa-los sozinhos._

_Kissu!_

Obrigada povo!

18/02/2006


End file.
